


Trial Run

by FPwoper



Series: Sensorium [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny and Dean are dating and looking for a third, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, M/M, Multi, No cheating, dating app
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Benny has been looking for a third to add to his and Dean’s relationship for a while now, and this dating app has proven better than most. Now he’s just got to find someone who fits with both him and Dean.This is a prequel to the Sensorium series, but you don't need to have read them to understand this.SPN Kink Bingo square: Benny/CasSPN ABO Bingo square: Dating ServicePrompt: “Just sit back and let me give you a show.”





	Trial Run

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t think I’d write more for this, but I think there’ll be... one or two more prequels/sequels to this fic. Don’t pin me on it, I don’t really know at this point. I’ve marked the series as complete again.  
> This turned out to be slightly less Benny/Cas and more Benny/Cas/Dean but hey, we get it right?  
> Also, so sorry for the cliffhanger. This is unbeta'd.
> 
> SPN Kink Bingo square: Benny/Cas  
> SPN ABO Bingo square: Dating Service  
> Prompt: “Just sit back and let me give you a show.”

**Trial Run** ****  
  
Benny had talked about this with Dean. They’ve talked about it multiple times, even, and every time Benny sees a new notification from the dating app, Dean lights up as well. It’s hard, though, finding a third party to their pairing – most of the people who contacted Benny were only interested in just a one night stand, or just something with Benny and not Dean.

Tonight, though, he’s got a date with someone rather promising. Dean didn’t feel well and so isn’t coming along, but he did wish Benny good luck, and asked him to take a few pictures and maybe a video to share if he feels like this guy is a good match. Dean was excited, though, and that always put Benny in a good mood which, in turn, was good for the date.

Benny arrives early at the café they’ve agreed to meet at, and he gets a large black coffee before settling at a table in the more quiet corner. The café is small but it apparently caters to hipsters who are loudly talking about their current projects in the front. Benny sends a quick message to the guy he’s meeting to tell him that he’s arrived and where he’s seated, and then thanks the gods above that there are still quiet corners in cafés. He wasn’t about to discuss any kind of business in anything other than a quiet corner where no one can listen along.

Benny keeps an eye on the door, and when a dark-haired man with a trench coat walks into the café, he knows that’s him. That must be Castiel, the guy he’s been waiting for. Benny puts a red rose on the table and sips his coffee, waiting for Castiel to come over. They agreed to each having something to recognise the other with. Castiel suggested his trench coat, since he almost always wears it anyway, and Benny said that he’d bring a single red rose, to be put on the table when he arrives.

The guy slides into the booth only a minute later and holds out his hand. “I’m Castiel,” he says. “You must be Benny, right?”

“Sure am,” Benny says, shaking Castiel’s hand. “Did you find everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Castiel says. “I live close, so I’m familiar with the location.”

“Great.” Benny takes his hand back and looks the guy over. He looks pretty good, and Benny is pretty sure that Dean will like him, as well. “So may I ask why you replied to my profile?” 

“You’re just diving in headfirst, aren’t you? No time for beating around the bush?” Castiel laughs but he looks serious about this matter, so Benny lets him have his fun for a few seconds. The guy sobers up quickly and shifts a little in his seat. Good. He’s nervous and Benny thinks that that’s a good sign. “Honestly, I mainly replied because I’d like to find people to talk to. I’ve only recently gotten back in the dating life and I’m scared, plus my previous boyfriend wasn’t… into anything not vanilla, didn’t even consider it.” Castiel takes a deep breath and looks up at Benny. “I didn’t know what to do, but I do know that I’d like a guiding hand navigating BDSM relationships. I think that you’d be up for that, and I also really like your face?”

“Okay, but why me?” Benny asks.

“I don’t know.” Castiel shrugs, looking helpless and sort of desperate. “I think it was the face, and the fact that you even replied to me. Then also the fact that you wanted a third, and that it had to be someone who matched both you and your partner. That it was long term. All of these, at least.”

“Okay,” Benny says. The corners of his mouth rise unbidden, and he almost gives away his game. “So would you be interested in watching us first before engaging?”

“If that’s what you want,” Castiel says. “I’ll take your lead in this. It’s not my decision to make and I think that you’d have to talk to your partner first before you even let me into your bedroom.”

“He basically gave me blanket permission to do whatever I liked if I thought we’d match.”

“I don’t like that,” Castiel says. “He needs to give his permission, as well.”

Benny’s smile widens. “I agree fully with you,” he says. “And I would like to ask your permission to take a few pictures of you and send them to Dean.”

“Dean is your partner?” Castiel asks, and Benny nods.

“We’ve been together a few years but lately it’s felt like something’s missing, and we’re trying to solve that. Usually, Dean would come along, but he wasn’t feeling all too well, so he decided to stay home.”

Castiel nods thoughtfully. “Would I be able to see a picture of Dean myself, as well? I think it would be a fair exchange.”

“I agree,” Benny says. “You first?”

Castiel laughs. “Tell me how you want me, okay? I’ll pose for you.” Benny laughs, too, and gets out his phone. Castiel does a duckface, and a more serious one, and he can’t help the giant smile on his own face after Benny dissolves into laughter. Castiel looks at Benny, and he’s sure there’s adoration on his face. He hasn’t heard that much about the dude yet, but he likes Benny already, and he has a feeling that it’s mutual.

After that, the conversation keeps flowing, and Benny seems to be sure about the outcome of the evening when he invites Castiel over to his own apartment.

“Dean’s staying at his own place tonight, and I… I think I need to be sure about you. Even more sure than I already am.” Benny looks rather nervous for the first time that evening, and Castiel feels for him. They’ve bonded pretty well, and Castiel would love to get together with Benny and Dean, even though he doesn’t yet know what his dynamics with Dean are like. He’s at least _interested_ to find out about it, and that’s a new thing even for Castiel, who’s been teased over and over by his brothers for not going on dates before.

The conversation is stilted for a while after Benny’s implication before it starts flowing again because Castiel isn’t sure whether he wants to join Benny or not at this point, and then it comes to a natural ending when their server comes up to them to ask if they want to have some more coffee or they’re done, and they just look at each other, coming to the same conclusion within a few seconds.

“We’re done, thank you,”  Castiel says, and then stands up and takes Benny’s hand. Benny smiles at Castiel’s gesture, grabs the rose, and then they leave the café together. They are quiet until Castiel blurts, “So can I come over to your place?”

Benny is momentarily baffled but nods slowly, and then a larger smile breaks out on his face. “I’d love you to come over.” Benny flushes and bites his lip. “I sort of wanted to propose that before but I thought you didn’t pick up on it and I didn’t want to presume because that was-”

“Stop rambling, Benny,” Castiel interrupts. “I’d love to go home with you, and I think that’s a mutual thing, so _yes_ , I’d like to come with you. No strings attached.”

Benny looks relieved and Castiel simply hugs him. Castiel thinks it might just be too early to kiss Benny, but he’s not sure since he’s feeling all over the place since he met up with him. Benny relaxes into the hug and then Cas gestures for Benny to lead the way. It’s apparently not that far of a walk, and they pick up the thread of their conversation easily, until Benny starts fumbling with his keys in front of an apartment building. Somehow, Castiel thought that Benny would be living in a house rather than an apartment, but he can’t judge anyone for not being able to buy a house, so he keeps his mouth shut as Benny finally gets the key into the lock with his shaking hands. Castiel once again feels for him, but it seems that as soon as they actually enter Benny’s apartment, he’s in his element once more.

“You wanted to check our compatibility, didn’t you?” Castiel asks, and Benny nods. “Okay, your dating profile said that you were a Dom, and because I know you must value being truthful as much as I do, I have to tell you that I am more inclined towards being dominant than submissive.”

“That’s not an issue,” Benny says easily, taking off his shoes and kneeling down to undo Castiel’s laces. “I think that Dean doesn’t really want to share my attention with another submissive, anyway. And he’d definitely benefit from having someone else dominate him at times. He can be a handful, that boy.”

Castiel chuckles and lifts his foot to allow Benny to slip his feet off. “You’re remarkably… submissive, I guess the word would be - for someone who says he’s a dominant.”

Benny shrugs. “This is part of my character. I want people to be comfortable in my home and when I know people are part of the BDSM community, it creates a sense of trust, I think.” He shrugs again and then sighs. “Some people have taken it wrongly, though, and I think that’s always part of the risk. However, you don’t seem to mind that much?”

“I don’t,” Castiel says. “I rather like it. So how would you like us to proceed? I’ve never really done a one night stand or something alike, so I’ve got no clue how to go about this without it being… awkward.”

Benny laughs. “Me neither. Dean and I… we just got together and it was all easy. This… this is definitely different. It’s a good different, though, and I think we’ll figure it out.”

“Benny, is that you?”

Benny whips his head around and bites his lip, while Castiel hunches in on himself. Benny looks between Castiel and what Cas assumes to be the bedroom door and seems to come to a conclusion. “I think that’s Dean,” Benny says, sounding confused. “I don’t know why he’s here, though. Let me just go talk to him, okay?”

Castiel nods, already feeling like this will not go according to plan at all, and a part of him wants to get back to the hallway to get his shoes and just leave, but he’s not sure what Benny’s plan is here, and he doesn’t want to spoil the entire evening by just leaving. In the end, he decides to slump down on the couch and make himself tiny and unnoticeable. Maybe then everything will turn out alright.

A very, very small part of Castiel points out that Dean being there might just work in his advantage, that it is the best way to see how Dean and Benny are together and if he might fit in their dynamic at all, and maybe if Dean and him click just as well as him and Benny did earlier that night. Still, he can’t be too optimistic. He thought Dean wasn’t feeling too great earlier that night, so he might just not be up to doing anything. Dean might just be in need of comfort from his boyfriend.

Castiel is so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice that Benny is calling out to him until Benny’s literally in front of him shouting his name.

“Castiel!”

Cas startles and looks up into the vaguely confused and very frowny face of Benny. “Sorry, I spaced out,” Castiel says. “Do you want me to leave so you can take care of your boyfriend?”

“No,”  Benny says. “I want you to stay and watch us, and see if you are maybe interested in being a part of this dynamic. Dean came over because he had a feeling we’d click and he thought I’d try and take you over to my place, and he wanted to be a part of that.” Benny’s frown deepens. “If you feel up to it, of course.”

“I do,” Castiel says, “I don’t think that I wouldn’t feel up to something like that. I just don’t want to impose.”

“You won’t impose. Dean _asked_ for you to join us.”

Castiel nods and gets up. “If he agrees, of course, I don’t have any reason not to stay.”

Benny smiles and nods. “I just want you to be part of this, and I think you do, too. So come with me and… well, we’ll see if this works out.”

Castiel follows him and sits down in the chair Benny indicates. Dean is already on the bed, but he’s still fully dressed. There’s a shy smile on Dean’s face, and Castiel feels himself falling for Dean, as well.

It’s Benny’s mischievous smile, however, that pulls Cas back to the world.

“Just sit back,” he says, “and let me give you a show.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fpwoper.tumblr.com) where you can yell at me about this ending. I'm also on pf.io under the same username, and you can yell at me there as well although it will take a longer time for me to reply, probably.


End file.
